ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Triple Faced Freak!
Dialogue Inside the EDF base, the team was asking a little girl questions about a weird sighting she had seen. Little girl's mom: honey, I want you to tell the people here what you saw. Little girl: well...back a while ago, I was walking home from school and there was no one around. Jose: and? Little girl: I sat down to rest, because my house is a few blocks from my school. Little girl: I closed my eyes, and when I opened them there was a scary monkey thing in front of me. I blinked and it was closer, but with a different face, it had smaller eyes. I blinked again, and this time it was right up at my face and I screamed in terror. It had triangle eyes that time. John: you can leave now sweetie, thank you. The mom and her daughter left. John: that's the third case of a three faced monkey man this week! Charles: so we have a report from an elderly man, a middle-aged woman, and this little girl. Caboose: I like monkeys, but not scary monkey men. Max: I see what you mean Caboose. John: Charles, do we have any records of monkey men, or monkey-like monsters? Charles: no, we haven't encountered any monkey men. John: any three faced monsters? Charles: no, but there is a three headed monster, King Ghidorah. John: won't do. Jose: sir, maybe we could try and witness a sighting! John: hmph, it'll have to do. After days of searching, the team finally was able to witness a monkey man sighting. Charles: wait a minute, that's no monkey man! That's an alien called Alien Dada! Jose: Dada? What kind of dumb name is that? Where's mama? Max: shut up both of you! John: everyone back to base, Charles, check data on that weirdo. Back at the base, Charles found old files on Alien Dada Charles: these files say that they come to Earth to collect subjects for testing. They can also change between faces, form 1: Monkey Man, From 2: smaller eyes, Form 3: triangle eyes. They use shrink rays that freeze the subject in place, and shrink them to the size of a Barbie doll. John: not good Jose runs in the room Jose: sir! A Dada has entered the Einstein Labs! John: team, get in the Tank-Car, now! The team arrived at the Lab. They went inside to see 3 men frozen and shrunk in separate containers. Amy: my gosh! John: Amy, Charles protect these men, everyone else come with me. The group entered a room full of test tubes. Caboose: I wonder what all these do when you throw them at people. Jose: Caboose, shut the heck up. Caboose: (grumbles) ok. Alien Dada: hello there humans, you've fallen into my trap. Alien Dada: all I need are 3 more specimens to complete my task for The Darkness One! Max: over my dead body! The Dada switched to form 2 and teleported behind Max Alien Dada: Oh really? Well I'll make that true. The Dada switched to form 3 and grew in size John: Max, turn into Ultraman Zach , we'll cover you! Max transformed into Ultraman Zach. Ultraman Zach: well, you can switch between faces and I can switch between modes. Alien Dada: well played Ultraman Zach, well played. Alien Dada: there's still one more trick in the book! Ultraman Zach: I think you just confused like 3 sayings. Alien Dada: shut up. Alien Dada injected himself with Darkness. Ultraman Zach: not again! Alien Dada had grown blades on his arms, and turned black with crimson eyes Alien Dada swung his blades at Zach Zach ducked and turned to Neo Mode. Zach uppercut the alien, sending him flying. Zach turned to Shine Mode and flew up in the air quickly The Dada looked up, switched to form 2, and Zach used the Shine Ray. The Dada blocked the Shine Ray with his blades Zach flew to the ground and went back to Neo Mode Zach punched the Dada, knocking him over. The Dada got up just as Zach's color timer was blinking. John shot the Dada with his Photon Laser, distracting the alien The Dada was in form 1 now. The Dada looked back at Zach to see Zach had prepared the Decium Blast Alien Dada: uh oh... Zach Punched his fists together and the shockwave killed the alien. Caboose: that one guy with the triangle eyes had a mustache, I liked him. See the Next Episode: The Emerald Brace Category:Ultraman Zach Episodes